


Magnus Chase fantasy Au (Blitz/Hearth)

by kidme999



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blitz is a supportive queen, Dwarves, Elves, Fantasy, Friends to Lovers, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Hearth's family is shit, M/M, Middle Ages, Trans Character, Trans Hearthstone, Trans Male Character, bi character, gay disaster Blitz, he's a mess, hearth needs help, misgendered, probably shit, so is Blitz but in a different way, warning: misgendering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidme999/pseuds/kidme999
Summary: Blitzen finally got to start traveling around, selling clothes, like he's always wanted to. Then he met a strange elf that he instantly falls for. When he finds out that they want to get out of here, he instantly offers to help them travel far away from their problems.Hearth wants to get out of this stupid kingdom- he wants to learn ruin magic and he wants to be able to be himself. Then he meets an interesting merchant who gives him that exact chance.
Relationships: Blitzen & Hearthstone, Blitzen/Hearthstone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Magnus Chase fantasy Au (Blitz/Hearth)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this is good!
> 
> POV:Blitz

I was having fairly good business today, selling clothes out here tended to be easier than attempting to get dwarves to dress fashionably. At the moment I had set myself up in the biggest market in the elf kingdom Alder. I could even see some of the castle from here. 

The market was busy, but that was expected. I finished selling a shorter elf man some boots with heels. Work it, my man. I was a little worried about selling my wares here though, this kingdom, in particular, was known for its intolerance for anything or one different from a straight, cis, white male elf of high stature. I was not that. I was a bi, cis, dark-skinned male dwarf whose finances were very closely tied to what I sold on any day. 

I was only going to be set up here for another week though, I was planning on traveling to a human-populated area after this. I looked up from my lockbox to find a strange-looking elf standing just about a yard away from my makeshift shop. 

She had on a long, simple grey skirt, and a long-sleeved top the exact same shade of dark grey. She had her hair tied back in a messy bun, with more of the nearly white hair falling nearly to her feet behind it. She was holding what looked like an old cloak, which had clearly just been split nearly in two by the irate elf man who was currently shouting at her.

"A woman isn't meant to hide herself in a cloak! How dare you bump into me you disgusting-" the elf man ranted. I stood, unsure if I was about to get arrested or not. The elf woman was clearly young, about my age, early twenties, and very slender. Her skin was pale even for an elf and she was quite tall. I walked over to the woman and the angry man. 

"Excuse me, Madam and Sir!" I said in an overly chipper manner, stepping almost between them. The man, who had been about to pull back a fist against the young girl, froze in shock at being interrupted. "I couldn't help but notice, dear lady, that your cloak has been damaged, if you come this way I think you'll find my shop has plenty of replacements, or if you like I could even repair yours," as I chartered on, pretending that clothes were the only thing I was thinking of, I took the lady elf's arm and led her to my booth, and away from the angry man. 

The elf woman look frightened, though she was doing a good job of hiding it. 

"It's alright, I'll keep him away from you," I whispered, looking at the woman to see if she had heard me. She gave a quick nod and carefully signed to me. 

"Thank you," I was surprised. She was either deaf or mute. I was also surprised by how plainly she was dressed. Other elves seemed to be as ornately dressed as they physically could be. She was so dressed down that she could probably tuck her hair into her shirt and lay on the cobblestones and no one would even know she was there. 

"Welcome," I signed back. She gave the tiniest, briefest smile. I felt like my heart might leap out of my chest at the sight. Up close this woman was absolutely breathtaking, even in plain clothes. Her hair almost shimmered in the sunlight, her eyes were the lightest grey I'd ever seen, with a small starburst of blue just next to her pupils, which were wider than any I had ever seen before. She had the slightest, smallest, faintest scattering of freckles across her roman nose. Her lips were thin and slightly paler than the rest of her skin- if that was possible with how fair she already was. 

All races had their pretty faces, from humans to dwarves and even orcs or goblins occasionally had a person who looked pretty or nice. Most elves fell into that category, pretty. This elf was beautiful. 

She looked at my booth with a blank expression- was she hiding what she was feeling again, or was she really disinterested?

"Here, this would suit you," I decided, pulling a hooded cloak from the display. It was black, with silver leaves as a trim around the edges. It was simple but would compliment her eyes. She shook her head, holding out the torn cloak. I frowned slightly. "Are you sure?"

"No money with me," she signed. "Pay you tomorrow, I promise,"

"No, you don't need to pay me," I spoke before I thought out how to say it. She looked at me, something distrustful in her eyes made me scramble to explain myself. "All I'd like is to talk with you, ma'am," I tried not to sound as creepy as I feared I did. She seemed just as hesitant but I took the cloak and quickly went to work sewing the old thing back together. 

The elf woman half hid behind a rack of clothing as I did, clearly trying to avoid being seen. She seemed nervous, almost frightened in her body language if not her expression. 

"My name's Blitzen by the way, or Blitz," I offered a conversation to her. She hesitated a moment before fingerspelling a name back to me. 

"Hearth," odd. I loved it. 

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Hearth," I spoke as I sewed, making sure that the elf could see my mouth. She could clearly lip-read if she was deaf and if she was mute than it didn't matter. I went on the safe side. "What brings you to the market?" I wondered. The elf hesitated again. 

"I don't get to leave home much, I snuck out," she confided. 

"Why'd you have to sneak?" I asked, only realizing the question was nosey after I asked. Hearth didn't seem to mind. 

"Family's ashamed of me, deaf," she shrugged. "Want to hide me from the rest of the world, pretend I don't exist," I froze for a moment. Holy shit. That was pretty fucking bad. 

"Sheesh, that sucks, why don't you get away from them?" I asked. Hearth didn't answer for a moment. 

"Scared, I've never been outside of the city," she told me. I hesitated a moment, tying off the last stitch in her cloak. I stood and looked at the beautiful elf. 

"I'm traveling all over, seeing the world and trying to sell my wares," I handed the cloak to Hearth, keeping my hands on hers for a moment. "I'd be happy to protect you," I offered. She yanked her hands away, and I immediately realized I'd gone too far. 

"I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend-" I scrambled to fix this. I wanted to help this elf more than anything. 

"Don't touch," she signed quickly, then slung the cloak around her shoulders, clasping it tightly and hiding her face. ".. See you tomorrow?" She asked. I froze for a millisecond. I didn't know if she wanted to come with me or if she just wanted to talk again. Either way, I was honestly elated. 

"Yes, I'll be here for the rest of the week," I explained, unable to hide my smile. She nodded, another tiny smile peeking through her indifferent expression. 

"Goodbye, Blitz," she turned and walked swiftly before I could respond. 

"Goodbye, Hearth," I murmured to myself. I felt something between happiness, hope, and concern for the young elf woman.


End file.
